


|Cold Steel |Beowulf x Chair|

by IggyBestJojo



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Chair kissing, Chair rubbing, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBestJojo/pseuds/IggyBestJojo
Summary: Why
Relationships: Beowulf/Chair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	|Cold Steel |Beowulf x Chair|

**Author's Note:**

> I regret making this

It felt comforting. Cold steel touching his bare skin. Touching the Hurting feels so damn good it sends shivers down his spine. He never got enough of it. The chair touching his lips, making Beowulf moan. He felt his pants getting tighter as his dick slowly rose up. His pants dropped to the ground immediately and his erection sprung free. He grabbed his cock with his big hand as he looked at the Hurting with a look full of lust. Rubbing the head of his rock hard dick against the seat felt amazing. It was leaking with precum as Beowulf was stroking and squeezing it. Then, Cerebella walked into the room. When she saw what was happening, she was extremely horrified and disgusted. She closed the door and grabbed her head. 'Dear fucking God, what did you just bring upon this cursed land' she thought as she was walking away, still shocked from the view. Beowulf was breathing heavily and moaning loudly as fuck, close to his climax. 'AROO!' he screamed as he came, splashing his cum all over the chair and his hand. 'I love you, dear' he said as he kissed the chair with passion, tasting his fresh semen. He tucked himself in and decided to lick the whole chair clean. The white fluid was oozing down his throat as he was swallowing it. He heard a knock on the door. 'Oh shit' he thought. He has hurriedly hid the still cum stained chair and said 'Come in'. It was Cerebella, again. 'I saw everything, you sick fuck' she said. 'Says the one who's horn knee for an old fuck who manipulates her' said Beocumdaddy. When he brought up Vitale, Cerebella has immediately sent him flying across the room using Vice Versa's thicc arms. 'Don't ever talk about Vitale like that, or I'll rip your entire dick off' she threatened him and left visibly triggered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry you had to read this shit


End file.
